Lasers have seemingly ubiquitous uses, but certain uses (including potential uses) hinge on an ability to achieve sufficiently high energy and/or power of the laser beam, particularly at desired wavelengths or under other constraining condition(s). For example, lasers currently are used in a variety of exposure methods that would benefit substantially from an ability to produce higher beam intensity at desired wavelengths. Another broad field in which higher-energy lasers would be useful is military applications. Yet another field is that of energy production by, for example, contained thermonuclear fusion.
With respect to the latter application, pulsed lasers have been used as drivers for inertial-confinement fusion. In such applications (as well as in various exposure applications that utilize pulsed laser beams) lasers generally exhibit good stand-off and repetition-rate properties, but the generally low efficiency with which the laser beams are produced is a detriment. As an alternative, in inertial-confinement fusion, electric-pulse-power drivers have been used, which exhibit high efficiency; but, these types of drivers suffer from problems (not yet satisfactorily solved) concerning stand-off and repetition rate.
Therefore, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for amplifying the energy of laser beams and other energy beams for any of various uses.